Lily's Story AKA Some Dares Can Go Right II
by fanfictionsissy
Summary: What the heck is Lily of the Charmers doing hanging around outcast James? Different take on the usual LJ story. Lily's POV on how they got together. A ONE-CHAPTER FIC.


Title: Lily's Story

Author: sissy-6 (Ally)

Summary: What would Lily of the Charmers be doing being seen around outcast James of the Marauders? Can you say 'dare that goes right'? ('James' Story' in Lily's POV.) Does not go along with real HP books!

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that JK owns. I am making no money off of this, and no copyright infringement is intended.

#H

"So Lily," Cassie told me, "We think that it's time for another dare for you."

I, Lily Evans, was in my 6th year, and was the leader of the hottest group in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry: the Charmers.

Every guy wanted to date us, and every girl wanted to be us. But the reason just any girl couldn't join was because there were certain rules. First of all, you had to be drop dead gorgeous. But since there weren't that many drop dead gorgeous chicks in Hogwarts besides me, we settled for hot and beautiful chicks as well. Next, what position you were in consisted on the dares you took by your fellow Charmers. I myself had never turned down a dare, and always filled it out to it's fullest; that is how I got to the leader position.

"Hit me" I replied, "I was getting kind of bored lately."

Cassie was next in line to be leader, and as so was always trying to give me hard dares so I would not complete them and so she could take over.

Cassie looked slyly at her best mate Katie then turned back to me.

"We've noticed the looks you've been giving the looser Potter."

Startled, I jumped. I didn't think that anyone had noticed that I had begun to develop a small crush on the boy James.

He didn't talk much unless it was to his friends Black, Lupin, and the twerp Pettigrew. Actually he came across as rather shy, which is why I was so surprised that I started to like him. I usually went for the assholes: the hot ones who pushed people around. Maybe I needed a change, and I was prepared to perhaps, ask him to the Christmas dance that was going to happen in two weeks.

"Anyway, your dare is to ask him to the dance, pretty much make him fall in love with you by then. But at the dance, when I give you the signal, you're to break up with him in front of the whole school." Cassie told me.

"What?!" I jumped up. "That's not fair! Just because you've noticed that I might like him you make me break his heart? I won't do it!"

Cassie grinned.

"Great! So, as the Charmer's new leader, I,"

"WAIT!" I couldn't let her take over as leader, even if it did sacrifice James' heart. "I'll do it."

"Damn!" Cassie shouted. "Bloody Evans!"

I couldn't help but grin. Cassie was so much fun when she was mad.

"Like, oh my gosh Evans," exclaimed Katie, "You never, like, give her a chance!"

"At what? Being supreme bitch?" I snapped; I was definitely in a bad mood and had to get out of there as soon as possible. "Too late."

I stood up gracefully but huffily, and glided out of the room.

Walking down the hallway, not caring where I was going as long as it was away from the girls, I saw two boys ahead of me. I walked a bit faster to get closer to them and recognized them as James and his friend Black.

Sighing, I figured that I might as well get it over with and ask James to the dance, when he tripped over his feet and fell flat on his face.

I stifled a giggle, and rushed over. Black gaped at me, but I turned my attention to James.

"Are you okay?" I asked as he opened his eyes.

"Now I am." He replied, his eyes wide.

"_I'll have no trouble making him fall in love with me by the time the of the dance._" I thought, "_He's already pretty much in love with me._"

I watched as Black helped James up, but then grabbed his hand and led him into the corner.

"James, will you go to the dance with me?" I asked.

I smiled as he just stared for a second.

"Sure! I would love to!" he replied enthusiastically.

I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, determined to make the most of the time I had with him. "See you later then!"

I walked over to Sandra, Crystal, Abby, and Tessa; other members of the Charmers that I realized had followed me.

"Lily, you're crying…" Tessa started.

I quickly grabbed my sunglasses out of my pocket and slipped them on when I noticed tears threatening to run down my cheeks.

"I am not." I replied stubbornly, "Come on, let's go down to the lake."

At lunch and dinner, I came over and sat with James and his friends.

Black suddenly started talking about some pranks they had pulled.

Over the past few years, there had been quite a few pranks pulled around Hogwarts, but no one really knew who set them. There was one time when Jay, the most popular boy in Hogwarts and one of my ex-boyfriends, bragged to everybody that he pulled them. The next day his clothes were all covered in hearts, and he couldn't remove them. No one believed that it was him pulling the pranks after that.

Then it came to me, these boys were the ones pranking Hogwarts!

"I loved that one you did James, where you turned all the Charmer's hair bright green. That was great." Said Black.

"That was you?!" I exclaimed. I remembered that one morning all the Charmers had woken up to find their hair bright green. Surprisingly though, I wasn't included, and so all the girls thought that I must have done it. "That was so funny, I can't believe you did that!" I laughed and put my head on James' shoulder. "Why did you skip me?"

"Those girls needed a hair color change." He said, "You look just fine (and more) with your own color."

I smiled.

"So are you guys the ones playing all the tricks around here?" I asked.

"I guess so," Replied Lupin.

"So… who put hearts on all of Jay's clothes last year?" I asked slyly, almost already knowing the answer.

The four grinned maniacally.

"That was harsh."

"Not really," said Black, "He deserved it."

The next two weeks went by amazingly fast. When I wasn't in classes, I was hanging around with James, getting to know him really well and liking him even more. We went for walks, played games, and even did homework together. But before I knew it, the dance was upon us.

Up in the room getting dressed were the Gryffindor Charmers: Tessa, Crystal and I.

"So you're actually going to go on with it?" Tessa asked me.

"I have to." I replied. "Can you imagine the Charmers with Cassie for the leader?"

The girls laughed, knowing full well that it would be almost unbearable.

I slipped into my green dress that dragged down on the floor, with sleeves that rested just below my shoulders and had a bodice that dipped rather low. Preferring to do my hair and makeup the manual way, (without magic), I had had my hair up in curlers for hours, and when I took it down finally, styled it with the sides pulled back and tucked under the back which was pulled up into a twist. Being one for piling on the makeup, I got hold of some shiny green eye shadow, dark green eyeliner, and deep red lipstick.

James would be knocked off his feet. Yay! Not.

I gave a puppy-look at Crystal and Tessa, hoping they would give me some sympathy, (I got no such thing), put on a smile, and headed out the door.

I put on a grand smile, and ended up at the stairs. James was waiting at the bottom for me, looking off into space and thinking about whatever boys think about. He looked so cute just sitting there in his deep blue dress robes, but then I remembered what I had to do that night, and the good feeling left me, but I kept my smile on.

I cleared my throat, and James looked up, shocked.

"Wow." He said.

I gave a small laugh, and decided to indulge him in a little secret that almost no one else knew.

"To tell the truth, I hate wearing dresses."

I could almost see James' jaw drop. I suppose it would be hard to believe; after all, I almost always wore a dress or skirt of some kind when not wearing the school uniform.

I slipped my arm through James', and we walked to the Great Hall. As we came through the entrance, a fast song was playing, so we jumped right in dancing full speed. I don't know what I expected, but James' was actually a very good dancer.

Next, a slow song came on, and James took my hand in his and put his other on my waist. I put my free hand on his shoulder, and scooted in closer.

He looked so happy… I was surprised that he couldn't see the regret in my eyes. I suppose I was just that good of an actress.

As the song ended, Cassie brushed by us in the arms of her date, and whispered in my ear, "It's time."

I cringed, and whispered in James' ear, "I'm sorry James, but I have to do this."

I then backed up and pasted a taunting look on my face.

"I can't believe it! You fell for it! Do you really think that I, the leader of the Charmers would actually want to date someone like you?" I winced, realizing just how cheesy this sounded.

James looked shocked, so I decided to add to it.

"Shocked? Do you want me to spell it out for you? I only went out with you because of a dare; it was nothing more."

James looked absolutely shocked and hurt. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration and jogged out of the Great Hall. I bit my lip, knowing that I had to stay the rest of the dance to show that I really didn't like him. After sniffling a bit, I resolved to not give into my feelings until after this was all over and done with.

I danced with a few boys, although some of them seemed a bit wary of me, afraid that I might play a nasty joke on them as well; but Cassie made sure that I stayed until the dance was over.

As soon as Dumbledore announced the dance officially over and told people to go back to their dorms, I ran out of the room and all the way up to Gryffindor tower, collapsing on my bed. I had just given the boy of my dreams up for a wimpy position in a club… I was definitely not feeling my best.

I woke up lazily, knowing that it was Saturday and I could sleep in; then I remembered what happed the night before. I groaned in frustration, knowing that he would never take me back after that, but knowing that I had to give him the chance.

I walked down to have breakfast in a pink mini-skirt and white halter-top, keeping an eye out for James. I needed to talk to him; to explain everything that went on.

It was not until after lunch that I decided to go out to the lake by myself, and saw James taking a walk. I rushed up to him.

"James!"

He turned to look at me, ready it seemed, to take on some verbal damage. He seemed quite surprised that I was alone, and took on a whole different approach.

"I'm so sorry James! I didn't mean it to be that way. I'll tell you everything just the way it happened if you'll just let me talk to you!"

I cringed at the pure hurt that echoed in his next words.

"And how would I know that it's not just another of your 'dares'? Hmmm? No Lily Evans of the 'Charmers', I am James Potter of the 'Marauders', and I don't think that I want to be tricked again."

He stomped off.

I couldn't help it. Tears came to my eyes, knowing just how much I hurt him, and knowing just how much I let go. I sat down resting my head on my knees, and started crying. After a second, I looked up with my tear-blurred eyes and saw a shape of something rather near me.

"I didn't mean it you know." I said. I couldn't stand it any longer. I put my head in my hands and started sobbing. It had been so long since I had felt this bad. I knew that none of this was right; I knew that everything was fake.

Something lay down beside me, so I quickly wiped my eyes and looked to see what it was. My eyes widened in shock, it was a wild stag! Then again, anything could happen in this world, I concluded. For lack of anything better to do, and a need to get it out, I started talking to the animal. I told it everything about the incident between James and I. About the dare Cassie had made me do.

"I didn't want to! But I had to…"

Then I realized something. Cassie couldn't make me do anything at all; it was all of my own free will. I realized that I had been living a lie and stood up.

"I HATE THIS!" I screamed, "I hate how I am! I'm not how I look! The way I act and the way I am are two totally different things." I then knew what I had to do. "It's over; I'm done putting on a front." I looked the stag in the eyes; "I'm going to go find James and not stop until he'll take me back, and tell him that I'm in the Charmer group no longer."

I suddenly felt if I had seen the stag before, not the stag really, but more his eyes…

"You're eyes look familiar."

I shrugged it off, laughing to myself that I would think that I could have seen it before.

"I doubt that he will take me back though." I said, going back to the subject of James, "If I were him I wouldn't."

I started back to the castle, but looked back at the stag.

"Thank you for listening to me. I hope I see you again."

I gave it a kiss on the muzzle, smiling, and then walked to the castle with hope in my heart.

I gathered all the Charmers together in the Gryffindor Common Room telling them that we were to have an important meeting, and the only thing left was James.

Figuring that I was going to start becoming the girl I really was, as soon as I had got back to my room I had changed into some jeans and a tank top.

Finally, James walked into the Common Room. I ran up to him and grabbed his arm.

"James, just listen to me before getting mad okay? Even though you have a big reason to…"

"Lily, what did you call us down here for?" Cassie snapped, "I have stuff to do you know."

"Yeah Lily," agreed Katie, "Like, what was the summon for? I, like, totally was busy. You know, if this isn't, like, important, you could be removed from your position."

I smiled.

"Please sit down James." I asked the bewildered James.

"I have summoned the Charmers here today to make an announcement, and I have also asked James here to join us because this matter involves him too."

"Get on with it babe." Sighed Cassie; she always hated my speeches.

"As I was saying; I have summoned the Charmers here today to make an announcement, and that announcement is that I am denouncing my post as leader of the Charmers. In fact, I am leaving the Charmers altogether."

I looked over at James and grinned, glad that I had finally gotten free of that suffocating group. "Now do you believe me? It wasn't how it seemed."

"Lily, don't desert us! Why go and leave us with Cassie as leader? You can't do this!" Sandra complained as Cassie gave her a dirty look.

"Why Lily?" asked Abby.

"Because the life's not worth it." I replied.

"Okay everyone," Cassie took hold of the leader position immediately; "You can go back to whatever you were doing before Evans called this pointless meeting. And stop whining; we're better without that Muggle anyway!"

I waited until everyone had cleared out of the Common Room, then with my heart beating loudly, not sure what was to come, walked over to where James was still sitting in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry for all that has happened," I told him truthfully, "I really like you since I got to know you James, but you don't know me at all. In fact, _I_ barely know me anymore. At least not the real me." I sat on the arm of his chair, "How I am now and how I was when I first came to this school are so different. I want you to get to know the real me."

Thoughts spun through my mind, wishing with all my might that he would take me back, but at the same time knowing that he had every right not to. I had hurt him so bad that I set it in my mind that I would expect it if he turned down my offer.

Just as I was worrying, not realizing what was going on around me, I felt warm lips on my own. I pulled back and saw James.

"I'm guessing that's a yes,"

James grinned and kissed me again, and right then I knew that nothing could top the feeling of being James Potter's girl.

THE END


End file.
